1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a hybrid power train for a vehicle, and more particularly, to a technology associated with a power train for a vehicle capable of providing driving force of the vehicle by power output from an internal combustion engine, and a motor driven by electricity.
2. Description of Related Art
A hybrid power train appropriately operating power generated from an internal combustion engine, and power generated from a motor driven by electricity in harmony to drive a vehicle basically utilizes a complementary aspect between a torque feature of the engine and a torque feature of the motor to improve efficiency in driving the vehicle.
Therefore, a hybrid power train according to the related art may drive the vehicle mainly by the motor at the time of starting the vehicle or in a low speed situation to implement an EV mode using a feature of a motor having an excellent low speed torque feature, drive the vehicle by the engine having a relatively excellent torque feature in a medium speed or high speed situation, and implement a hybrid mode capable of using both of the torques of the engine and the motor in a driving situation requiring a high torque.
However, the hybrid power train according to the related art has a structure in which a rotor of the motor is rotated by power from the engine in the situation in which the vehicle is driven by the engine. However, the rotation of the motor as described above in the situation in which the vehicle is driven only by the engine acts as a drag torque, which causes deterioration of fuel efficiency of the vehicle.
The information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the general background of the invention and should not be taken as an acknowledgement or any form of suggestion that this information forms the prior art already known to a person skilled in the art.